Six Years of Memories
by emuroo
Summary: Hermione reflects on the past six years.  Set right before the trio leaves for the Horcrux hunt. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Any characters or events that you recognize from the Harry Potter books belong to J. K. Rowling, not me.

Six Years of Memories

I can't believe that I'm here, about to start a quest. A quest on which I will help stop the most evil wizard of my age. I have come so far from the girl I was when I started at Hogwarts. I remember so much.

When I stepped onto the train at Platform Nine and Three-quarters I was terrified. I didn't know anyone, and I had only recently discovered that magic was real. I didn't want anyone to know how scared I was, so I acted confident, but it didn't work out as well as I had hoped. I think that everyone thought that I was a bossy know-it-all, and wished that I would go away. Many people probably still think that I'm the same bossy girl I seemed to be then, but I know better.

My first conversation with Harry and Ron was about Neville's toad and a stupid made up spell that Ron was trying. It's hard to believe that the two boys I met that day are the same people as my two best friends. They've changed so much. If on that day you had asked me who would be my best friends at Hogwarts I don't know what my answer would have been, but I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't have even been on the list of choices. Go figure.

One of the biggest events of that year, at least for me, occurred on Halloween. A troll tried to kill me. Harry and Ron rescued me. I lied to a teacher. I gained the two best friends of my life. Needless to say, it was a rather eventful night.

Ron would probably say that it's just like me to include lying on that list, and I suppose he'd be right. It's amazing the way that I know what he would say. The three of us are so close; it's hard to believe how much I annoyed them in the beginning.

At any rate, that Halloween was a big day for me. I think that that was the day that my life changed. Obviously there were other days, but I think that that may have been the most important. If that troll hadn't tried to kill me, or Harry and Ron hadn't come to rescue me, I wouldn't be the same person I am today.

The old Hermione would never have done some of the things that I have. She'd never have brewed a polyjuice potion. She'd never have used a Time-Turner illegally to save a convicted murder, even if he was innocent. As a matter of fact, she'd never have been in the Shrieking Shack, so she wouldn't know that he was innocent. She would never have helped Harry with the tasks in fourth year, because it was cheating. She'd never have gone to the department of mysteries. The person that Harry and Ron made me not only _would_ do all of that; she _did_.

There have been so many wonderful times with Ron and Harry. They are really special people.

I remember getting past all of the things guarding the stone in first year. I remember brewing polyjuice potion with them in second. Ron's reaction to my willingness to break rules was hilarious. Then in third year I remember going back in time to save Sirius. It was scary, but it felt great to know that we had helped him, maybe even saved his life. I remember in fourth year the Triwizard Tournament. Watching Harry meet all of the challenges was amazing, it truly showed what a great wizard he is. In fifth year I remember the excitement of forming the DA right under Umbridge's nose. Then there was sixth year, this year. That was amazing too, just seeing how much they have matured. Or rather changed. There is no way that I'm calling Ron mature.

Not all of the good moments were huge though. I also remember the great joy I took in hitting Malfoy. The idiot deserved it. Then there was seeing Harry for the first time during the summer before fifth year. Even though he yelled at us and stuff, it was great having the three of us together again. There was also the time Harry pretended to be the Blood Baron. He scared Peeves so badly!

There are also memories of things that I've said myself. One really good one was when I told Ron that he had the emotional capacity of a teaspoon. He is so oblivious, and stupid. He annoys me so much sometimes. Another memory like that was me declaring that there was no wood for me to make a fire with, and Ron asking if I was a witch.

There is another part of my memories. The bad ones. There are times like when Ron and Harry were so mad at me in third year. I was only trying to help. Honestly. The broom could have been jinxed! And I was right, Crookshanks didn't kill Scabbers. So there! Even when they weren't talking to each other in fourth year was hard. I hate seeing them upset. Then there was this past year, when Ron was an even bigger idiot than normal. He got mad at me for something, I think it had to do with kissing Krum, and then he starts snogging Lavender constantly. What is his problem? I had sort of asked him to go to Slughorn's party with me. It wasn't like it was officially a date or anything, but _still._

I think that the worst memories I have are of my first two months at Hogwarts. I wanted so badly to be liked, but I was so awful at making friends. I hadn't had many before I came here, but I promised my self that this was chance for a fresh start, and that now I would have lots of friends, and people would like me. So much for that idea.

I was so lonely, and everyone made fun of me, or at least that was how it seemed to me. That was why I was in the bathroom on Halloween in the first place. Ron had said that it made sense that I had no friends. I don't think that he meant for me to hear, but it still hurt. It's really interesting, come to think of it. Moaning Myrtle died in a bathroom because a creature that Voldemort set on her. Since Voldemort was controlling professor Quirrell, and he was the one who let the troll in, it's almost frightening how close I came to sharing her fate. She was even in there because she'd been teased! Luckily Harry has a saving people thing. Otherwise, I'd probably be dead. Which is not to say that his hero thing hasn't gotten us in trouble loads of times, but it is occasionally useful.

It's funny how I came back to the same event that I started with. I guess that it was just a really important turning point in my life. I wonder if the boys still think about that night. I do, but they already had each other as friends at that point, while I had no one. I think that that made it a more important event from my point of view. They really changed my life that day. I know that I keep saying that, and it's getting sort of repetitive, but it is so true.

I remember other things like Ron badgering me about how I was taking so many classes in third year. At the time it seemed so annoying, but now I treasure those memories, every one. Another seemingly tiny memory is from second year. The deathday party is something which we've almost forgotten, because of what followed, but being there, be privileged enough to be the only living people there was amazing. I'm sure that Harry and Ron don't agree, but that isn't my problem.

I remember the terrifying stuff we've done together, like going to the department of mysteries. Flying on the thestrals was terrifying. I couldn't see the thing that was holding me up in the air. That is extremely uncomfortable. I really don't recommend it.

I suppose that the reason I'm thinking about all this is that I am about to leave on the previously mentioned journey. I hope that there will be enough time that along the way I can get some new memories. Each one is more precious than gold, because even if something goes wrong, even if one of us dies, even if one of the other people dies, I still have six years of memories. And they are such wonderful memories, of the best six years of m life. I suppose that that is what I will have to remind myself of. When things go wrong I can always say 'I have six years of memories.' I know that they will last a lifetime.

Assuming of course that I live. It seems like everything is drawing to a climax, and soon my memories will be of people who are no longer living, or else will belong to a dead girl. Cedric Diggory, Sirius, and Dumbledore are already gone. I'm afraid to find out who will be next. But I can't think like that. I have to be strong and supportive for the boys who saved me from a troll. I have to remember my six years of memories. Six years of memories. Six years of memories. Six years of memories.

Author's note: This is what happens when Emuroo starts thinking about Harry Potter ending. She gets all depressed and sad, and thoughtful, and then she writes about her favorite characters being all sad and scared and thoughtful. I hope that you have fun reading Deathly Hallows. Anyway, I must now make the request that I make at the end of every story. Please review and tell me what you thought. I promise that I will respond to all signed reviews.


End file.
